Render
by Raine1o1
Summary: Love at first sight? ...we'll see..


I'm back! haha.. i still have many stories to write.. :)

well, this fic will have more fluff. *blush* hehe

read if ya` want! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters aside from the story. :)

* * *

A bright sunny day greeted all the students who are celebrating their final day of festival at JWU. But not all are enjoying it.

"Sawako-sensie! Why do I need to enter the cosplay event? This is so embarrassing!" protest Mio who's now sulking on her chair.

"Mou.. don't be so mean Mio-chan. I really cam here to see the cosplay event." reasoned Sawa-chan.

"If you want to see it then leave me out! I don't want to embarrassed myself in front of many people!"

"But, cosplaying really suits you Mio-chan! Besides, cosplaying '_kikyo_' from _Inuyasha_ is almost similar to you especially the hair." Sawako sheepishly smile.

Mio sighed, "Whatever.. This is the only time I'll do this.."

"Arigatou Mio-chan!"

Their teacher had a victorious smile the whole time.

* * *

"Oh.. Mio-chan, you're entering the cosplay event?" asked Mugi who eyed Mio from head to toe.

"ma ma ma.. You look so cute Mio-chan." smiled Mugi.

This makes Mio blush.

~mic test, mic test.. Uhmm. to those who enter the cosplay, please proceed to the backstage. Thank you!~

After the announcement, it drained all the colors of Mio's face away.

"Mio-chan, are you okay?"

No response.

"Oh my.."

She then whispers to Mio's ear.

"ghost.."

"eekk!"

"I'm sorrry, Mio-chan. I had to do that." giving an apologetic smile.

"Oh.. it's ok. Thanks."

"But, now they're calling.. You need to get there." said Mugi.

Mio awkwardly stood.

"Shall I help you, Mio-chan?" offered a hand at Mio.

"N-No, thank you Mugi.." slightly blushed.

"Good luck!" waving at a tensed Mio who also waves back.

* * *

At the backstage.

"Oh no! I'm next!" panicked.

~next up.. Akiyama Mio!~

Mio then climbs the stairs of nervousness slowly. Her eyes were blinded for a moment because of the lights. After her eyes adjusted.

'There are s many people!' Mio thought.

"H-Hi.. I'm Akiyama Mio and I'm cosplaying Kikyo from Inuyasha." makes a pose with the bow and arrow which blew the crowd away.

"wooh!" "so cute!" "amazing!" "cool!"

Many comments heard by Mio but those didn't matter for her right now. 'Cause she is too busy interrogating herself how to calm down.

~Thank you, Kikyo-san.~ joked the emcee.

~okay, next up!~

* * *

Mio got off the stage and felt so relieve, suddenly.

"kyaah!" she fell from the stairs.

"A-Are you okay?" said the concerned citizen.

"I think so.." she then tries to stand. "oww.." she was then caught by the same person.

"I think not.."

Mio then looked up to the person who helped her. And blushed.

"Are you alright? You're face is kinda red."

'OH MY GOD! He's so handsome!' Mio felt like squealing.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you for your concern." still beet red.

After Mio is escorted to sit, the person who helped her introduced himself.

"By the way.. I'm Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu." bowed down like a butler, "..and I'm cosplaying _'Hayate' _from _'Hayate the combat butler'_."

"T-Thank you again, Tainaka-san." still blushing.

"-san? Too formal.. You can call me Ritsu." grinning at Mio who blushed twice as much as earlier.

'He's too cute! My God!'

Noticing Mio's silence.

"Uhh.. I know this is a bit awkward, even thought I'm a girl, I cosplayed a boy." she chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"You're a girl?" eyes wide.

"Uhh.. yeah. Am I that oblivious? haha, I never knew!"

"Yes, I never thought you're a girl." staring at Ritsu, "But you look..."

Mio didn't continue, because she already felt the hotness of her face.

"Yeah, I know. I look odd for a girl." chuckled.

"N-No! that's not what I meant.. I mean.. just forget it." she then looked away still blushing.

'She's too handsome for a girl! ..and her bangs! I can't believe I'm saying this!'

"Oh.. can you still walk?"

"I think.." stands up and sat back down, "not.."

"Okay, come on." Ritsu then proceeds to carry Mio in a bridal style.

"W-Wait! R-Ritsu! I'm heavy!"

"No,you're not. You're actually lighter than you look." chuckling, "Besides, I'm a butler." grinning at Mio who looks at her with disbelief.

Mio pouted in defeat.

"You're so cute, Mio." smiling at her.

"S-Shut up!" looking away carrying a red face.

* * *

In the dressing room.

"Woops. There ya` go." putting Mio down on a chair.

"Thank you." looking down.

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"Yeah.. but not much.. I'll just rest this for a while."

Mio then reaches for her leg but was then cut off by Ritsu's hand.

"Wha~"

"I'm gonna massage it. So stop squirming okay?"

"B-But, that's trouble some enough for already helped me a lot. I'll be okay, I'll just wait for my friend."

"No, it's okay. And I had this feeling that we'll get along just fine." grinning at Mio who is now looking away to avoid further embarrassment because of her face.

Ritsu continues to massage her leg.

'She's kind and.. sweet.' Mio thought.

* * *

"Mio-chan! Are you alright?" panicked Mugi.

"Yes, Mugi. I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"Are you sure?"

Mio nodded.

"Alright. By the way, where's the person who helped you?" looking around.

"Oh.. She's not he~"

"She?" surprised.

"Y-Yes, is there any problem?" confused.

"Where is she?" Mugi said excitedly, with sparkling eyes staring at Mio.

sweat dropped, "Uhh.. She's not here anymore."

Mugi sighed, "That's too bad.. but I wanted to thank her for helping you."

'is that all?' Mio doubt it's just not about that.

"So, what's her name?"

"Ritsu. Tainaka Ritsu.."

'ma ma ma, smiling while saying her name?'

" Oh alright.. But you must introduced me to her, okay?" Mugi demand on Mio who only nod in defeat.

* * *

A week passed since the JWU festival ended.

Mio is resting under a Sakura tree.

~Bzzt..

She looks at her phone. 'huh?'

[Hi there!] said the unknown sender.

[Hello.. But who is this?]

[It's me, Ritsu!]

Remembering Ritsu makes her face all red. (again!)

'Why do I feel that way? Ritsu's a girl!'

[Oh..]

[Such a response..]

[Oh.. I'm sorry! I was just wondering, where you you got my number?]

[Uhh.. I'll explain it to you personally.. Are you available this afternoon?]

[Actually, yes. I have no more class.]

[Great! Me too! So see you today at the university gate, bye!]

'Okaaaaay.. That was sudden?' staring at her phone blinking.

* * *

"Yo, Mio!" raising an arm and waving two fingers. Posing in a cool manner.

She immediately blushed, "H-Hi, Ritsu."

'Now I just realized that Ritsu's taller than me.' she thought.

"So, before I'll explain. Let's go first to the cafe, my treat!" smiling at Mio.

"O-Okay.."

* * *

"Here's your strawberry parfait, Mio." putting on the table.

"T-Thank you.."

Before silence over took them.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, here." lays a photo on the table.

Mio immediately exploded in red,

"W-Why do y-you have my p-p-picture!?"

Ritsu played with her spoon and said,

"Well, I used that to get your number.. and might be lucky enough to ask a friend or probably a classmate of yours. And yeah! I did." Ritsu then sheepishly smiled.

Eyes wide.

"Oh my God! This is so embarrassing! Ritsuuuu!"

Head meets fist.

"Ow, ow, ow.. that hurts Mio." holding her head.

Mio snaps back,

"Oh no! I-I'm so s-sorry, Ritsu! Are you okay?"

"Such a tsundere, Mio." chuckled.

Ritsu notice that Mio felt guilty of hitting her.

"Hey, Mio?"

Mio looks up.

"Hmm~"

A spoon of ice cream is being fed to her.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." smiling, "..and sorry about the photo."

"No, it's okay. I'm just surprised that you used my photo to get my number." Mio then smiled which makes Ritsu slightly blush.

"Let's eat.."

* * *

A fine day bestowed upon two friends walking side by side.

"Mio-chan?"

"Hmm~ what is it, Mugi?" glancing at her companion.

"Is it just me or..."

"or what?"

"..or you won a left handed bass, to be able to smile like that for these past few days." said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mio automatically blush then turns her head away.

"Oh.. do you like someone?" smiling innocently.

"H-H-How could I-I-I? T-This is an all g-girls school!" stuttering so badly.

"You do like someone!" exclaimed Mugi enthusiastically.

"H-Hey! M-Mugi, I did'nt confirm anything!" defended Mio.

"Oh? But your face says a lot." smiling so brightly, "Was it Ritsu?"

"W-W-Why did you c-come up with R-R-Ritsu?" blushing madly.

"It's because these past few days, you always met up with Ritsu. Not hard to notice." smirking.

"Did Ricchan captured Mio-chan's heart?" giving a know-it-all smile.

Mio instantly grabs Mugi's arm, "Mugi! Please don't tell it to Ritsu!" now pleading.

"Of course. Now please calm down." chuckling.

"Mio-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"..I haven't even met Ritsu."

Mio felt like she saw a ghost. So pale.

"That was just a bluff. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.."

Mugi went ahead giggling, leaving a stunned Mio behind.

* * *

The next day..

"Yo, Mio!" Ritsu glance at Mio's companion. "Oh, hi there."

Since after that day, Mio felt like her face is always hot. Thanks to Mugi.

"R-Ritsu, this is Mugi my friend since childhood."

introducing both parties without making any eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, Ritsu-san." taking a bow.

"Huh? Oh.. Don't be so formal. Ritsu is fine." grinning while scratching the back of her head.

"Ricchan then, I guess."

Exchanging smiles. Until Ritsu notice Mio's silence.

"Mio? Are you alright? You're face is red." touching her forehead makes Mio even redder.

Mio took a step back, "Y-Yes! I-I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have a lot of things to do." said Mugi, "I shall go ahead, okay? Bye!"

And just like that, Mugi left.

'Mugiiiiii! How could you leave me like this!?' Mio mentally protest.

"So, uhh.. Do you also have something to do? I can accompany you back to your dorm."

"N-No, I'm finished w-with all the things." looking away. "H-How about y-you?"

"Nahh.. I'm done with everything. I don't want anything to interrupt between us." grinning at Mio.

And that's how a bun steamer looks like! xD

"Come on, let's go!" taking Mio's hands.

Ritsu is so oblivious to her companion who is now not breathing.

* * *

"What are we doing in your apartment?" asked Mio.

"Well, I'm gonna show you something."

Leading the way 'til they reach the living room.

"Oh.. so you play the drums?"

"Uhh, yeah.. hehe" scratching the back of her head, "Have a seat."

'So, she's a drummer. That's so.. cool.' staring at the drummer who is currently adjusting her drums.

"Mio!" called Ritsu, "Watch.."

Ritsu then gives a 1-2-3 Que, then..

_~If you ever find yourself in the middle of the sea._

_I'll sail the world to find you..~_

'count on me?'

_~You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it,_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there._

_'cause that's what friends are suppose to do, oh yeah.~  
_

Later on, the song ended.

"Hey, Mio?" waving at Mio's face.

'hmm.'

She then whispered to Mio's ear.

"ghost.."

"kyaah!"

"Ow! That hurts!" holding her head.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Ritsu!" Mio snapped back.

"No, it's okay.." standing up, "So, what do you think about my performance? It sucks, right?"

"Yes.. I mean, NO!" blushing, "It was pretty good, actually."

"You don't need to lie, Mio." sighing, "I know it sounds awful."

"I said it's pretty good! ..and I'm not lying!" huffing.

'Damn! She's so cute!'

"Okay, okay.." Ritsu hugged Mio from behind, "Thank you for appreciating."

' ' .' breathing heavily, 'I need to break this hug or else I might do something stupid!'

But before she could initiate her thoughts, Ritsu pulls away first then kisses her forehead.

...

Mio directly burst into hue red.

"W-Why did y-you do t-that?" panicked.

"I just felt like it.. You do realize that you're exploding in cuteness right now, right?" grinning at Mio.

"C-C-Cute!? M-M-Me!?" flustered.

"Yeah, you don't need to ask ya` know?" chuckling. Mio's mind is now working overdrive.

"I don't think I'm cute. I gain weight easily, I have big hands. And that's not cute at all!" Mio reasoned.

"You look perfect enough for me." eying Mio from head to toe.

'For her!?'

Mio blushed 'til she passed out.

"Mio!"

The last thing Mio heard.

* * *

Mio woke up hearing someone played a guitar.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake Mio." Ritsu said while settling the guitar.

"How long have I fell unconscious?" said Mio while managing herself to sit up.

Ritsu helped her then said, "About an hour or so." looking away, "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong?"

"Yes, I did something wrong." not looking at Mio.

"I remembered nothing of you doing anything wrong, Ritsu. Don't be such a paranoid." she chuckled.

Noticing Ritsu's silence her laughter died. A moment of silence bestowed.

"Ritsu? What's wrong? Can't you tell me?" giving a worried look.

"If I'll tell you.. you won't hate me, right?" glancing at Mio.

"No, I won't don't worry." reassuring a smile. "Now, spill it out."

Ritsu then grabs the guitar and positions herself.

"Please don't hate me." she murmured.

"Her goes nothing." she sighed.

_~Mio, I love you_

_I never want to let you go,_

_the more I think about_

_the more I want to let you know.~_

Ritsu sang the song while alternating some lyrics. Mio watched with silence, eyes wide.

_~that everything you do_

_is super duper cute and_

_I can't stand it!~_

Mio agape. Ritsu still strumming all the way, now making an eye contact to Mio.

_~I've been searching for a girl just like you,_

_'cause I know that your heart is true..~_

Ritsu looked away, slightly blushed. Not noticing Mio's eyes that are now forming tears.

_~Mio, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know._

_That everything you do_

_is super duper cute,_

_and I can't stand it!~_

"I'm sorry, Mio." settling the guitar, "I just can't stand it."

Ritsu thentook a glance at Mio and finds her in tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mio!" panicked, "..just don't cry."

Wiping Mio's tears with her thumb.

When she was about to withdraw her hands, Mio grabs it.

"I'm so sorry! Really Mio! You don't~"

"Idiot!"

"Huh?"

"You don't know how happy I am to know that you love me?"

Mio jumps on Ritsu to hug her, then they fell off the bed.

"That means.. I'm yours? For real?"

"Y-Yes.." still hugging Ritsu.

Ritsu then pushed Mio up so thatMio is now saddling on Ritsu's lap. They are staring at each other for I don't know how long.

Ritsu then closed their gap with a kiss.

* * *

A bright sunny day that gives a good ambiance to the mood of a certain brunette who's waiting for her date.

Ritsu took a glance at her watch, 'Hnn, it's still early. Heck! I'm 20 minutes early, not that I'm excited though.' she chuckled.

~Bzzt..

[Ritsu! I'm almost there!] texted Mio.

[Take your time :)]

* * *

After a good 5 minutes, she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Uhmm. E-Excuse me." said the unknown girl.

"Yeah?"

"S-Sorry for bothering you.. but can you do me a favor?" blushing, "I just got lost in our game, then my friend told me to do a dare." looking down.

"Oh.. Is that so? What kind of favor do you want?"

"C-C-Can you k-k-kiss me on the c-c-cheeks?" now blushing intensely.

eyes wide, "WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Y-Yes, please? Just one.. If you'll not kiss me, they'll flick my forehead." gives a worried look.

Ritsu glance at the girl's friends, 'What the hell!? 10 flicks?'

she sighed, "What a cruel friends.. just one, right?"

The girl nodded nervously.

Ritsu stood up and took a step closer to the girl and gives a quick kiss on her cheeks.

"There, done." blushing lightly.

"T-Thank you!" the girl bowed.

"No problem. Next time.. if you have a feeling that you'll lose don't join any game, 'kay?"

"Thanks!" the girl then left.

Ritsu watched her walk away.

She looks around and, "Mio!?"

Mio then ran away.

'Oh shit!'

Ritsu then dash towards Mio who is now far from her.

"Mio! Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Mio shouting back, particularly crying hard.

"Please, Mio!" she then saw Mio turn towards her dorm.

"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" slams the door, leaving Ritsu stunned.

'Mio..'

* * *

It's been a month since Mio didn't talk to Ritsu.

All the text Messages, e-mails and even calls are rejected by Mio.

Whenever she remembers that day, she can't help it but to feel jealous and angry to Ritsu and cried every night.

Ritsu always tried to approach her at the Uni but Mio only glares at her.

Alone in her room, 'I miss Ritsu..'

She glance at her phone looking at the wallpaper. Then a drop of tear covers the screen. Mio sobs quietly, she then heard a knock.

"Mio-chan?" Mugi stick her head out the door.

She didn't respond, instead she buries her face between her arms and legs.

Mugi approach the sobbing latter then hugs her.

"Mio-chan.. stop crying.." hushed Mugi.

"B-But Mugi? H-How could I not?" choking.

"I know Ritsu wouldn't do something like that without any reason." patting Mio's back.

"There's no need for that! She's caught red handed!" saying through croaked voice.

"Just let her explain.."

"No! I don't need that!"

"But Mio-chan, I know you miss Ricchan a lot. And I know she misses you too. If you don't want to feel like that, then talk to her.." breaking the hug.

"Why would I~"

"~for a formal closure."

Mugi then stood uo, proceeds leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mio-chan.. As a friend, it hurts seeing you like that."

Mugi gives an apologetic smile before closing the door.

'~a formal closure?' she buries her head between her arms and legs.

* * *

On a rainy night, Mio sat by the window.

~Bzzt..

She checks her phone and her heart skips a beat.

[Mio! I'm really sorry! But can you please do me a favor? Please? Just one, don't worry I won't ask anything that you don't like. Just hear me out. And I mean, LISTEN. thank you!]

Because of the message, probably because of the sender itself. All her anger and negative emotions fades away.

~Bzzt..

[I LOVE YOU, MIO! and I really (infinite sign) mean it! :)]

'What does she meant about 'listen'?'

She then heard a guitar tab.

_~All I hear is raindrops, fallen on the rooftop._

_Oh, Mio tell me why you have to go?_

_'cause this pain I feel, it won't go away.._

_and today.._

_I'm officially missing you..~_

A familiar voice she just heard outside her door.

_~I thought taht from this heartache I could escape,_

_but I fronted long enough to know.._

_There ain't no way, and today.._

_I'm officially missing you..~_

'Ritsu?' she hurriedly opens the door and finds a girl standing holding the guitar.

_~Ooh.. can't nobody do it like you.._

_said every little thing you do.._

_Hey baby, said it stays on my mind.._

_and I'm.._

_Officially missing you..~_

The girl in front of her stops singing.

"Mio, I'm really sorry.. And I really miss you..." looking vulnerable.

And tears started to form from Mio's eyes, "R-Ritsu.." a tear fell.

"Don't cry!" Ritsu panicked, she puts her guitar aside.

"I know you don't like seeing me right now. That's why I'm here for a formal closure."

Ritsu took a deep breath,

"Mio, I really love you. And with that, I respect your decisions. If you're not happy with me anymore then you can do whatever you want.. Just be happy."

giving a smile. A painful one.

"I-Idiot!" Mio crouched down crying.

"Mio.." Ritsu followed.

Mio looks up and jumps on Ritsu.

"Wha~"

"I m-miss you! you I-Idiot! I still love you baka!" hugging Ritsu even more tightly.

Ritsu smiles and returns then hug.

"I thought you really hate me because of that day.. I'm really sorry for that."

"I have the r-right to feel jealous, you know!" slowly stands up.

"Awe.. I really miss that attitude of yours Mio!" hugs Mio.

"I-Idiot!" blushing, "Come in.."

When Ritsu got inside, Mio locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" curious.

"..so that no one can disturb us." Mio said seductively which makes Mio blush.

"That's different.." smirking at Mio who is now inching on her.

Placing an arm around Ritsu's neck.

"Being naughty, are we?"

Ritsu snaked her arms around Mio's waist and pulls Mio closer. Then slowly closing the gap and giving a gentle yet fierce kiss.

"Mnnn~" Mio moaned.

They broke apart, staring at each other. Mio is now blushing furiously, Ritsu smirked.

"That's alright.." giving a quick kiss, "..that's part of the process."

Ritsu then turns off the light.

~fin~

* * *

..and that was awkward! ahaha well, there ya` have it..

the song that were used are very popular.. I don't know if you knew about the 2nd song.

It's called "Can't stand it" by never shout never. xD

I got this idea from a real situation.. It actually happened to my friend. (ONLY before the apartment thingies.. hehe)

We really can't believe he used my friend's photo just to get her number. haha

well, so much for that.. Thanks for reading! :D

RnR

see ya next time! :D


End file.
